vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iwao Washizu
|-|Old (Akagi)= |-|Young (Enma no Touhai)= Summary In the wake of the Battle of Midway, Iwao Washizu abandoned his illustrious police job after he deduced that Japan would lose World War II, avoiding being tried and executed as a war criminal. Instead, using his vast genius and knowledge of the criminal underworld, Washizu set up the consultation firm Kyousei and became one of the most, if not, the most powerful man in Japan. All across the country, politicians and corporate leaders owed their success to him and his advice, and with knowledge of all their crooked dealings and funds none could match, Washizu virtually ruled the country himself. As he aged, however, Washizu realized that, like any man, one day, he would die. Horrified and enraged by this knowledge, Washizu set up a cruel new form of mahjong, Washizu Mahjong, in which his victims, men in the prime of their lives, would have their future stolen away as they gambled their blood against the emperor and all the Heavens that amassed behind him. After the police caught onto this, Washizu, of course, bribed everyone involved to keep himself safe, but it was still necessary to leave the country to avoid any repercussions. Despite this, Washizu couldn't help himself. He wanted one more match, one more chance to bleed another gambler dry. And as his employees set up his final gamble, Washizu found himself face to face with Shigeru Akagi, a genius among geniuses who was on his way to becoming an undefeated legend in the world of mahjong. Powers and Statistics Tier: 10-B | 9-C Name: Iwao Washizu Origin: Akagi Age: 75 years old during Akagi Gender: Male Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Social Influencing (Washizu is incredibly charismatic and can make good use of this skill in a gamble, on one occasion winning a 3-on-1 match of mahjong by manipulating his opponents into killing each other), Supernatural Luck (Washizu is apparently favored by the heavens and has monstrous amounts of luck. Though this ebbs and flows, especially in games like mahjong, when luck is on his side, Washizu is guaranteed to build powerful hands and hold the advantage, whether from the start, or over the course of a round), possibly Resurrection (After losing 1,900 cc's of blood, Washizu seemingly died and went to Hell, which he conquered, and then returned to the world of the living, back to his body. However, this may have been a dream of some sort) Attack Potency: Human level | Street level (Broke a very tall and muscular American soldier's jaw with a single punch). Speed: Normal Human | Athletic Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Peak Human (Can lift a heavy Ryuujin Mahjong tile while his neck is weighed down by two ball and chains). Striking Strength: Human Class | Street Class Durability: Human level | Street level Stamina: Superhuman physically, higher mentally. Even after losing 1,900 cc's of blood, an amount that should kill someone of his age and would leave even someone in peak physical condition on the verge of death, incapable of thinking properly (and that's if they were lucky), Washizu regained consciousness, seemingly resurrecting himself, and continued playing against Akagi. However, he remained on the verge of death, briefly losing consciousness, and his awareness suffered after such a feat. But even through the pain and psychological anguish of his final gamble, Washizu continued to fight, refusing to ever give up. Even after another apparent death, Washizu didn't simply surrender to fate - he got right back up, in part thanks to some medical attention, and in part thanks to his sheer will. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Cunning, resourceful, and possessing exceptional foresight, Washizu is a man of great ambition and greater intelligence. Predicting Japan's loss in the Second World War following the Battle of Midway, Washizu took the steps to avoid any consequence as a member of the police force, abandoning his job, and, in the wake of the war, establishing a financial consultation firm. During this time, he exercised his overwhelming charisma and intellect to overtake any opponent, manipulating his opposition into killing each other in a 3-on-1 mahjong match, winning by default, and coming up with a plan to defeat Ryuujin at his own game, gathering a number of specially skilled individuals well-suited to the game's quirks to form Team Washizu. Using this firm, on top of his cunning, knowledge of the criminal underworld, and immense skill in mahjong, Washizu became one of the richest and most powerful men in the country - in his own words, he became emperor. For many years, he lived a life of extravagance and great power, using his seemingly limitless funds to bribe and manipulate other influential figures in Japan, only gathering more and more influence as they were left in debt to him and the knowledge he gave - or, at his mercy, as he could use his knowledge of their illegal dealings to destroy them in an instant. And in his own unique variant of mahjong, Washizu excels, exploiting the greater psychological aspect of the game to torment and crush opponents, cornering them and defeating them the instant they slip up, draining them of all their blood and taking their lives. Even against Akagi, a man who far surpasses him in skill and genius, Washizu manages to hold his own, leveraging not only his monstrous luck but also his experience and knowledge to his advantage. The further the game goes, the more powerful Washizu becomes, as not only does his luck rise to higher and higher peaks, but his own cunning and gambling instincts, kick in to push him even higher. Seeing through Akagi's bluffs, cautiously avoiding his traps after noticing them at the final moment, carefully navigating the game to achieve the strongest hands possible, and improvising to achieve even greater success, Washizu cornered Akagi and again, drawing so much blood that anyone else would've dropped dead. His instincts and cunning don't even leave him when he's at the brink of death, barely aware of his surroundings - in fact, it is in that moment that Iwao Washizu is more dangerous than ever. Weaknesses: Washizu is extremely arrogant, sadistic, and more or less insane. His luck is inconsistent, ebbing and flowing over the course of a game. In addition, as lucky as he may be, Washizu can still play badly and make poor decisions, oblivious to his own luck, and when he is convinced luck is on his side, he may be caught up in his own ego and therefore prolong a game to get an even better hand. However, these decisions are likely to have only been a result of his vendetta against Akagi, and not indicative of his general playstyle. Key: Old (Akagi) | Young (Enma no Touhai) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Akagi Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Murderers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Rich Characters Category:Sadists Category:Social Influencers Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9